


Goose. Goose. Duck.

by tafih



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Captain Marvel (2019) Spoilers, Flerken, Gen, Slice of Life, Spoilers, cat perspective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tafih/pseuds/tafih
Summary: Communications Log of Operative 3H-275, Agent Krah-os A.K.A. Goose(The MCU timeline of events through the eyes of our favorite cinematic flerken.)





	1. Log Date: 2287.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First-time reader? Yay!   
> May I suggest you click on the "Entire Work" viewing option? It makes it a little easier since all the chapters are super short and...considering I'm going to go through the entire MCU, it's gonna be a LOT of chapters. Thanks for clicking :)

Have accepted Kree scientist as life partner. Name “Mar-Vell”.

Currently on Planet C-53. Warm, lots of sol-light exposure in current location.

“Canned Tuna” is very good.

Alias is now “Goose”. Chosen by subordinate to Mar-Vell.

"Goose" is name of "demon-fowl" species that roams the subcontinental area. 

 

 

Name is acceptable.


	2. Log Date: 2289.6

Mar-Vell is, at times, incompetent.

Showed signs of frustration and would not let agent into closed-off chamber to gauge potential threat level. Then come out once no threat was determined.

Then back in to confirm.


	3. Log Date: 2289.7

Mar-Vell is tolerable. 

She will be allowed to live. 

She brought “box,” perfect respite receptacle.


	4. Log Date: 2291.2

The box is perfect. 

Able to contain all forms. Even viscous form. 

Perfect. 

Culture of society 47H of C-53 seems to be devoted to categorization, which contributes to the frequent use of the Box. Cultural boxes, however, fail to contribute to societal growth. 

 


	5. Log Date: 2298.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, major spoilers.

Mar-Vell has been gifted the Space Stone by the operatives at the Pegasus Compound. 

She has not reported this to her Kree superiors. She has been taking meetings outside of the compound. But the smell of Skrull follows. 


	6. Log Date: 2299.7

Met two individuals worthy of “affection,” female humans. Their names are “Care-Oll” and “Mar-Ee-Ya”.

The females of the human species are more consistent in providing food and physical affirmation compared to the males. Initial assessment of humans is continuously proven to be accurate. 

“Kibble” is sub-par. 


	7. Log Date: 2355.1

It has been a fairly extensive amount of time since my last log. 

Mar-Vell has been obsessed with work and has neglected sleep.

 

And me. 


	8. Log Date: 2360.3

Mar-Vell has increasingly been working on experiments in her off-planet lab. 

Concerns are also increasing. 


	9. Log Date: 2360.4

Mar-Vell has passed. 

Mourning period will commence. 

 

She was nice. 

She will be missed. 


	10. Log Date: 2360.9

Mar-Ee-Ya visited to make her farewells, along with offspring, “Mahn-eeka.”

Like Care-Oll, the biological form of Mahn-eeka has the capacity for energy transfiguration. Must add to list of potential individuals of interest. 


	11. Log Date: 2372.2

Humans are stupid.  None of the current occupants of the campus prove to be worthy of partnership. 

Agent makes typical rounds; but emotional connection becomes stagnant without presence of partner. 

 

Submitted request for extension of mourning period. 


	12. Log Date: 2374.2

The tesseract remains off-planet. 

Campus remains empty of human females except for “Pi-Lar,” who acts as custodian. She brings me cans of tuna and has moved my rest cushion and box to the warm small space where she keeps her supplies. 

She is the best contender for next partner. 


	13. Log Date: 2374.9

The current director of the Pegasus campus ignores Pi-Lar and comments on her manner of dress and cultural heritage when she is out of range of human hearing.

Agent is very tempted to eat him.


	14. Log Date: 2374.91

Agent will not eat director.

 

 

 

But only because the orders to not to came through.

Cover will be maintained until new life partner is established and approved.


	15. Log Date: 2375.1

Pilar has three offspring and talks of them often.

Certain humans form relationships with their progeny that appear to be much deeper and more profound than most relationships observed over time as agent.

 

It intrigues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, I'm just weeping after watching Endgame.


	16. Log Date: 2375.4

HUMANS NEED TO STOP TOUCHING ME. 


	17. Log Date: 2375.41

CORRECTION: Humans should learn to only engage in physical contact within certain parts of surface area.


	18. Log Date: 2377.7

Care-Oll has returned.

 

With a human male.

 

 

 

 

Who is intensely physically affectionate.


	19. Log Date: 2377.75

Continued observations of C-53 have lent more credence to the theory that it acts as a fixed cosmic point. Physical and energy dimensions have been identified to intersect here. There is some evidence that a mystical realm joins here, as well. This explains the rapid genetic mutations of the dominant human species to manipulate these planes and the draw of infinity stones to this planet. 

 

 

 

Also, agent might have swallowed an infinity stone for safety reasons. Regurgitation will commence once approval is confirmed by headquarters. 


End file.
